Sincerely
by bucktooth22
Summary: covers all of the series with letters written between characters and some (limited) story. HARRYxOLIVER HARRYxGINNY REMUSxSIRIUS SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry had expected something more…well, more. It was his eleventh birthday, finally the year he got to go to Hogwarts, the place his uncles had told him never ending stories about. It was mostly Sirius who did the story telling and Harry suspected half the tales to be made up. He'd expected something more…dramatic like a thousand owls sitting around the house delivering messages or people with pig tales but instead, he'd just gotten one letter, normal as wizard school could be, mostly. He wasn't actually ready for the real world, despite his overestimating imagination's insurances. He'd been raised by his two uncles, Sirius and Remus and had never understood the things people would whisper to him about his dads/uncles. He also never understood the problem with werewolves. Remus was tied for first place as best dad and he was a werewolf, so what was the problem? Sirius was an unregistered animagus and he was okay with werewolves and dirty words that were thrown their family's way so why shouldn't Harry be? He'd had his trunk packed for a week and he was giddy to be off. He hurried down the stairs of Grimmauld Place only to find a massive man talking to his uncles. A grin spread over his face and he hurried to hug the big furry man who chuckled and patted him on the back. "Great to see you Hagrid." Harry smiled up into the face beaming down at him.

"Not every day your young man turns eleven now is it?" He chuckled again before pulling out a box and presenting it to the boy. "Baked it myself, words and all." He said puffing out his chest proudly. Harry opened it to reveal a pink frosted cake with "HAPPEE BIRTHDAE HARRY" written in green ink.

"Cake for breakfast!" Sirius squealed in delight as he poked Remus in the ribs lightly.

"I suppose just this once." Remus sighed, the whisper of a smile on his scarred face as the other three lit up and hurried to the kitchen.

"So we can cut it like this." Sirius said with the biggest knife they had. It was really, unnecessarily big but Harry frowned at the way he'd proposed to cut it.

"Kreacher wants a slice." Harry pouted. The house elf had always been terribly nasty to Harry but that never stopped the boy from trying to please the small creature.

"But then we'll have one slice left over." Sirius pouted.

"Ron should be arriving shortly. I'll check the fireplace." Remus said, solving their problem with ease. In a moment he was returning with the redhead in question who was brushing off his clothes.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ron said grinning and enveloping him in a hug. Ron had got his letter a few weeks earlier on his own birthday.

"Thanks Ron." Harry beamed at his friends and family. Sirius finally cut the cake and served the food; Kreacher was not as pleased about the cake as Harry would have liked but he still ate it. While they were sitting around the table eating, Ron scooted closer to Harry.

"My mum signed us up as volunteers to get muggle borns onto the platform." Ron whispered. He was a pureblood but he didn't act like one. Sirius was one too, he had his moments.

"But it's our first year." Harry groaned.

"I know! That's what I said." Ron agreed before they both realized Remus's eyes were on them.

"It's a good place for the two of you to start." He said.

"But it's boring." Harry whined.

"It'll be good for you to meet some people outside of the magical community Harry." He responded.

"Plus there's bound to be some pretty girls." Sirius cooed. Harry thought about telling them he wasn't into pretty girls but decided now wasn't the best time. Only he and Ron knew and for now, it'd stay that way.

When they'd all finished their cake, Remus and Sirius washed up while Hagrid told the boys about how to get to the platform. "Perhaps Sirius will take you to the train station?" Remus offered as be began collecting emptied plates, giving his mate a significant expression.

"Great idea Remmy!" Sirius clasped his hands together and stood abruptly. The wolvish couple gave Hagrid a meaningful glance, as if Harry and Ron could not see them and he stood.

"Well I best be getting off." Hagrid stood and the four left Remus to clean up. Hagrid set off Sirius's old bike while Sirius and the boys clambered into their big old Chevy Impala. It had been fixed up by Arthur Weasley so it could fly and become invisible. The boys were in the back tittering away while Sirius drove, every once in a while smiling at the image of his godson in the back seat. When they got to the train station, they got out and Sirius walked them to the platform, showing them what to do and where. When they were walking back to the car, Ron was ahead of Harry and Sirius.

"Yeah." Harry beamed up at his uncle.

"Moony and I didn't know what to get you." Sirius seemed terribly disappointed in himself. "We were going to take you and your friends to the zoo but Remmy said you might be too old for that." Sirius teased smiling and putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I would love go to the zoo! Can we see the Unicorns? Oh and the Hippogriffs?" Harry was getting excited.

"Maybe we should go to Hagrid's instead." Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's unruly hair.

"Almost the same thing." Harry laughed.

"We can do both if you want." Sirius smiled as they got to the car. "Would you like to go to the zoo and then Hagrid's for Harry's birthday tomorrow?" Sirius asked Ron.

"I'd love to but I'll have to ask Mum." Ron smiled. Sirius nodded, an understanding look on his face, Molly would be the one to ask of the two parents. Harry didn't ask what they were planning that day because he knew Sirius, never very good at keeping secrets from him, would tell him, even if it _was_ supposed to be a surprise. They were returning to Grimmauld Place in silence, each with something different on their minds. Ron was thinking about how to ask his mother to go to the zoo without her making him bring Ginny, Fred and George. He knew when Sirius had extended the invitation it was to his whole family but he didn't want them to come. Ginny would stare at Harry and the twins would just cause trouble and mischief. The twins had caused the Weasley's to be kicked out of a number of places, including the zoo.

Harry was thinking about all the animals he wanted to see and how excited he was to go to school and wondering what his uncles had planned for the rest of the day. Sirius was ticking off things for Harry's surprise party and hoping Remus was done setting everything up. He took his time getting back home, not going his usual break neck speeds. When Harry noticed, he knew something was up, even more than before. He knew his uncles too well so he finally figured out what was happening. Sirius had said they didn't know what to get him just so he could propose the idea of the zoo when they had, without a doubt bought Harry an unnecessary amount of things. When they got home they would have a surprise party with the order, all of Harry's family and uncle's friends. Then tomorrow would be his already planned birthday party with his friends at the zoo. He smirked at his uncle in the rearview mirror. Sirius's eyes widened and flicked back to the road. Harry repressed a laugh before returning to paying attention to what Ron was saying about the twins and the things they'd done to his underwear.

When the three of them finally arrived back home Harry put on his surprised face at all the smiling faces inside from Mad Eye Moody to Hagrid to Dumbledore himself. Remus and Molly had made enough food for everyone for at least three more days. The party was a blast pun intended because of the twin's fireworks. They all had a good time and the short time Harry had alone with Remus, was spent with smiles. "You knew." Remus said, smile not faltering but Harry noted that his eyes flashed to Sirius with a vengeful glint.

"He didn't tell me." Harry responded, allowing his eyes to travel to his crazier uncle who was waving his arms in some elaborate story he was telling to a seemingly uninterested Mad Eye. "I figured out."

"I'm proud to have such an intuitive little nephew." Remus smiled at Harry lovingly. "And I will never tire of telling you of your parents and how like they you are."

"I will never tire of hearing it." Harry hugged his uncle and Remus smiled softly and hugged him back, missing his best friends who had given him this beautiful baby boy.

When the party had ended and the only people left were the Molly, Ron and the twins, Harry finally had a moment of peace. He sat with Sirius, Ron and Remus in the living room. The twins were being punished for their mischief by being forced to help clean the dishes with Molly who had insisted Remus rest. "Did you have fun Harry?" Sirius asked looking at his nephew.

"Yeah." Harry grinned.

"Ready for your presents?" Remus asked.

"I thought you said you didn't get me anything." Harry said dryly looking at Sirius with an expression said that he knew they'd gotten him presents. Remus sighed heavily and went to fetch Harry's gifts.

"You figured it out?" Sirius asked clearly upset.

"I know you well enough." Harry smiled. Remus returned, levitating the presents they'd gotten their darling nephew.

"Open your presents." Sirius clapped eagerly. Remus's scarred face joined Sirius in an eager smile as Harry began tearing the paper from the carefully wrapped presents. Remus had done a better job each year wrapping the presents by hand. Things soon piled up with the things he'd already received. A how to book on Aurors from Mad Eye, a photo album of his parents from Hagrid, a snitch from Dumbledore, were joined by a tiny broom from Sirius, some framed pictures from Remus of Harry and his friends and family, along with a book on quidditch from Sirius and tickets to a few quidditch matches. Two Chudley Cannons games for just Harry and his uncles, Harry smiled ruefully at the tickets knowing Ron would be terribly jealous. Three games for the Irish with enough tickets for Harry, his uncles, Ron, the twins, Ginny and Mr. Weasley. They had tickets to all of the Bulgarian games with enough tickets for Harry, his uncles, Ron and the twins. He got other things and the mountain of gifts seemed never ending. He got books and other things for school along with clothes and other things. Soon enough the remaining members of the redhead family left and Sirius was tidying up the mess of the place.

"So tomorrow we're going to the zoo and then to Hagrid's. Then We'll take you shopping for school supplies." Remus said as he took out a pad of paper and a quill, using his wand to make it begin writing a list of things Harry would need. When Sirius returned he went over the list, adding a few things before approving it.

"Looks like we got a good schedule of things for the next few days." He smiled and sat next to his godson.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear Ron,_**

**_My birthday was so awesome! I'm glad you came and I hope you had as much fun as I did. I knew you didn't want the rest of your family to come but they were fun. The zoo was awesome, but Hagrid's place was so much better! What did you think? It was just like a zoo only we got to play with the animals. My uncles took me school shipping today, got everything I need and something's I don't. They also got me this owl that I'm sending this letter with. Her name is Hedwig. Are you ready for school? Do you want to hang out before school starts? We can go look at brooms in Diagon Alley. I saw the new Nimbus Two Thousand but Uncle Remus wouldn't let me look at it because I already have a broom. First years never get on the house teams anyway. My uncles say hi._**

**_-Harry_**

**_P.S. I forgot to give you the extra cookies Uncle Remus made. I'll send them with Hedwig._**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was nervous but Ron was by his side, and his uncles's supportive grins and waving hands matched the Weasley's and all the other parents filling the train station. The train ride was uneventful, spent in terrified silence. Harry's mind was whirring with all the things he was trying to remember. Be calm as Remus, cool as Sirius, friendly as Ron, hardworking as Lilly Evans, and fun as James Potter. He'd practiced sitting like Sirius, had a bag packed full of pilfered chocolates from Remus's secret stash, he also had money for snacks for the train ride for both Ron and himself, he had all his school books and supplies, and had a few ideas for pranks he wanted to talk to the twins about. When they got to school, off the train and over the dark murky water and into the main entrance to the school, Harry was approached by a boy. Perhaps he'd noticed Harry's cool way of walking; he'd studied Sirius for weeks to learn his walk. But instead, the thin faced boy with icy blond hair. "I hear the famous Harry Potter is among us." The boy said in a voice as icy as his hair. Harry thought about if he had covered his scar with his ever crazy hair but decided he didn't care either way with this kid. "You should be friends with people who are more on your level. I can help you telling the right sort." The kid continued, turning his nose up at Ron who was fuming next to Harry. "Draco Malfoy." The kid said offering his hand for shaking. Harry mustered up his best I-hate-you-face, practically mirroring the look on Ron's face.

"I think I can tell the right sort for myself thanks." Harry glowered. Malfoy looked disgusted and gave a haughty snort before being brushed aside by Professor McGonagall who walked them into the great hall for sorting. Harry held his breathing pick up and his heart raced as each name was ticked off the list till, at long last, they got to him. Sirius's words repeated themselves, as if on an endless loop in his head, "If you don't get into Gryffindor we might have to disown you." He tried to tell himself, as Remus had assured him, that they'd love him no matter what house he was put in but Sirius just seemed to get louder and louder, drowning out Harry and Remus's voice in his head. He thought of his parents, and his uncles, all four were in Gryffindor. All of the Weasley's were in Gryffindor, including Ron whose name was called before Harry's. As he slowly walked up to the stool where the hat was waiting for him, he felt his legs turn to jelly and his entire body start shaking but when he looked down at his hands they were still, even, calm. He put on his brave face, steeled himself and sat down on the stool, a cool smile curling his lips.

An argument seemed to ensue between the voice of the hat whispering into his hear and the thoughts hammering around his head until at last, "Better be… Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. The red and gold table cheered and welcomed their new member as he took his place next to Ron and the rest of the Weasley's and waited until all the students were sorted and all the speeches were given until ravenously digging into the magically appearing food and when he was done, he made a point of leaning back precariously on the bench like he knew Sirius had when he sat at that very table. He was so excited to finally be there, finally be able to see all the secret passage ways Sirius had told him, despite Remus's orders not to use them. He was also excited how many pranks he could get away with pulling on the weasel faced boy who'd pompously introduced himself before being quite rude to his best friend. He couldn't wait to confer with the twins on pranks they might pull together. He'd already pumped them for details on basic things he could and couldn't get away with but he was excited to test his limits. This was going to be a good year.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dear Uncle Sirius,_**

**_I got into Gryffindor! So now you don't have to disown me. I hope this year is going to be awesome! I met Draco Malfoy. He seems like a total git. I was talking to the twins about playing some pranks on him and we thought of some pretty funny ones. Don't tell Uncle Remus, but we might use some of the secret passages you told me about to play some pretty great pranks. Snape looks just like you said he did. I don't think he likes me. I haven't even done anything to him yet. I remember Uncle Remus telling me about how he used to like Mom. Do you think I can get him to stop hating me if I use that to my advantage? Also, I forgot my quills, could you send them back with Hedwig?_**

**_-Harry_**

**_P.S. Could you pack one or two of Uncle's sugar quills please? I won't tell if you don't._**


	5. Chapter 5

As it was their second year, and their DADA professor position was filled by none other than the pompous, arrogant, and unbelievably annoying Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry was having trouble finding a use for the man. He seemed to have no redeeming qualities except for his perfect hair and stunning teeth that seemed to have all the girls, even Hermione Granger who usually only had eyes for books. When the poster for a dueling club was posted, Harry finally decided, that it must be the thing the man was good at. Alas, when he arrived with Ron and Hermione, his hopes were dashed and the scene unfolded until he was paired by a sneering Snape with Draco to duel. He grinned as the battle dragged on, both boys using every underhanded blow and attack they had been taught by their pureblood parents. Draco had learned rather evil curses from Lucius, his father, while Harry had learned some dangerous spells from Sirius. The battle lasted a while, Snape seemed casually interested while Lockhart seemed horrified, as if he'd never seen spells like the ones the second years were casting…Harry's suspicion grew


	6. Chapter 6

**_Dear Uncle Remus,_**

**_I know Uncle Sirius hates reading so he wouldn't know about Lockhart but I've heard you mention him. It turns out, he's a pompous idiot. He's no good at anything and keeps telling me how, if I play my cards right, I can be as famous as him some day. I don't really want to be famous, and I definitely don't want to be like him. None of the other teachers like him either. He tells everyone else they're wrong, no matter how right they are. He thinks so highly of himself I'm sure he'll float away any moment. He was very upset when Hagrid told him that he hadn't read any of his books and was even more upset when he told him that I was more famous that he was without even trying. Things are getting bad here though. Mrs. Norris, and Collin have been petrified by some monster that's supposed to be from the "Chamber of Secrets." I finally got to use some of the spells Uncle Sirisus taught me in dueling club against Malfoy. It was loads of fun. I figure I should also tell you that I'm in a relationship. I don't know how long it'll last though. I'm kinda nervous about it. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_**

_**-Harry**_

_**P.S. I forgot my History of Magic book. Could you send Hedwig back with it please?**_


	7. Chapter 7

It seemed to take forever, but at long last, Harry, Ron and Hermione made it to their third year only to find out that Remus was the new DADA teacher. Harry was ecstatic but pretended to be as daunted by a new teacher as everyone else. The first night Remus got to the school Harry hurried right to the room. "You didn't tell me you got the position." Harry grinned as he hurried into Remus's outstretched arms and was rewarded by a warm hug.

"I wanted to surprise you." Remus laughed softly as they separated. Harry looked around Remus's new office. It was much more homey than when it belonged to Lockhart. The pictures of Lockhart and the countless mirrors were replaced by other things, some of which Harry recognized. "Everything has been arranged for my furry little issue but you really must keep it secret. Okay Harry?" Remus asked, as his mood sobered.

"I haven't even told Ron or Hermione." Harry nodded as his smile hardened into a tight line.

"Good boy." Remus smiled as he ruffled Harry's crazy hair. "Now get to bed. It's already late. Make sure you use your cloak to get back, don't want sulking Snape to get you." Remus's smile returned as he remembered the times he'd spent with the other three marauders playing pranks on the greasy haired man just as Harry now did on Draco.

"I love you." Harry said as he stopped his exit at the door. Remus smiled paternally, looking at Harry softly.

"I love you too Harry." He whispered, watching as his adopted son vanished under his cloak and the door shut once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dear Uncle Sirius,_**

**_You didn't tell me Uncle Remus was going to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. I'm surprised, knowing how bad you are at keeping secrets. Luckily I'm better because I have to keep from my two best friends that my uncle and their new teacher has a furry little problem. Hermione will figure it out anyway so it'll be fun trying to keep her off his scent. I'm so excited Uncle's going to be our teacher. But I have to pretend to be disappointed because none of the other kids like their parents. I don't expect any special treatment but I was thinking maybe Remus could help me when I don't understand things for homework. I usually ask Hermione but she always says things like Oh that's so easy and then I feel bad. Anyway, Oliver says to tell you hi. This is his last year and I'm afraid he's going to break up with me when he graduates. I don't want to talk to Uncle Remus because, even though no one else would notice, I know Remus would start treating him differently. I didn't want to tell you at first that it was a guy because I know how overprotective you get. He's older, and bigger and I know you. Anyway, I think I might just talk to Oliver about it…just not yet. You've met him already, remember? Love you._**

_**-Harry**_

_**P.S. I forgot my invisibility cloak, could you send Hedwig back with it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

Snape was covering for Remus due to the full moon. Only thing was, he changed the subject they were studying from red caps and hinkypunks to werewolves with a hint of animagus's. Harry knew what he was playing at and spent the class glaring at him for it. He knew, with this, Hermione would definitely figure out Remus's furry little problem. When class ended, the trio decided, much due to Harry's persuasion, to walk the silent grounds. He'd decided to tell them about Remus, perhaps they could help keep the secret. "I don't see why you wanted to wander around out here Harry." Ron grumbled, shivering in the cold air as they walked.

"He wants to tell us a secret." Hermione hissed at the red head who immediately shut up, keen on learning a secret, even if it was at the expense of hypothermia. Of course it wasn't that cold but Ron quickly forgot his misery and desire for warmth.

"What did you think about today's Defense lesson?" Harry asked casually.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked incredulously. "The things are animals but I suppose they're alright when they're not tryinta kill people. Unless it was Malfoy." He whispered the last bit conspiratorially.

"I really don't think, for the most part, they're all that bad. They just get a bad reputation because of the few bad ones." Hermione said shrugging. "They're people just like us, just not all the time. And it's not like they can control their actions when they're not…themselves." She said reasonably.

"So I suppose you've figured it out Hermione." Harry smiled at her and she nodded solemnly. "Then you must keep it secret, it's very important you tell no one." Harry said gravely.

"What?" Ron asked slowly. Hermione whispered in his ear and his eyes widened. "Wait-" Hermione cut him off by slapping her hand over his mouth quickly before he could say anything. At last, she let go.

"You can't tell." Harry said, looking severe.

"Promise." Ron said drawing a cross over his heart with his finger. "Sorry about what I said." He added.

"You guys have to help me keep everyone else from figuring out and you have to keep me from saying anything…defensive in class. It could end badly." Harry said, not saying anything to Ron's apology.

"I'll sit next to you." Hermione said giving Ron an almost distrustful look like she knew he'd let Harry spill the beans just because he was that dull. They nodded and set off back to the warmth of the castle, and to Remus's office. He was inside, slumped at his desk but when the door opened, his pained expression was quickly covered by a smile at Harry and his friends. They shut the door behind them and approached Remus's desk.

"I told them." Harry said softly. Remus's smile softened to a disappointed, almost hollow expression.

"Actually I figured out and then told Ron." Hermione corrected. Harry wished Remus would yell at him, be angry, say something, instead of giving him that cold, dead, hollow, disappointed stare. "Snape set an essay about were-" She stopped when Remus turned his eyes on her.

"May I speak to Harry alone?" He asked at last. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then at Harry who nodded before warily stepping out of the room. "Harry, I must admit, I am rather disappointed." Remus sighed as he sat back at his desk. "I am, as you well know, in a considerable amount of pain right now." He continued. Harry knew how much full moons hurt his afflicted uncle. He took a potion to prevent the turn but it left him in excruciating pain. Sirius had begged him countless times not to take it but he still did.

"I'm sorry uncle." Harry squeaked. Remus looked suddenly very tired.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should not have expected or asked you to keep this from your friends. They-"

"They said they'd help me keep it a secret." Harry cut in. Remus seemed to soften at Harry's resolute words.

"I cannot ask that of them." Remus replied seeming both bemused and tired.

"I can." Said Harry quickly. Just then the door opened and Hermione and Ron tumbled in.

"We want to help." Ron said urgently.

"They weren't supposed to know we were listening." Hermione hissed at the red head.

"Please don't be mad at Harry." Ron spoke over Hermione.

"I was never mad at Harry." Remus laughed quietly at the two. "But while I have you here Harry, I'd like to meet this Oliver."

"What?" Harry asked as his entire face blushed bright red. Ron and Hermione were looking around glad to have the attention off them.

"Sirius lets me read all the letters you send him." Remus smiled at his nephew. "You know how well he keeps a secret Harry. I'm surprised at you for not telling me about him." Remus seemed both miffed and tickled.

"I just-" Harry tried to explain but Remus held up a hand.

"That should be all for tonight. I'm very tired and a bit sore." Remus said as he rose from his desk wincing. "Give me a hug and then off to bed with the lot of you." Remus added, reaching out for his nephew who he quickly enveloped in a hug. "I love you." Remus whispered to Harry before releasing him to join his friends.

He knew it wasn't cool for Harry to say I love you back, hence the secret whisper. But to Remus's surprise and delight, Harry stopped at the door, looked over his shoulder at his uncle with a smile and said, "I love you too Uncle." The other two chorused goodnight professors before they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hate being a monster. I hate having to hide. I hate having to take this stupid potion. I hate the pain. I miss you terribly._

_Love, Remus_


	11. Chapter 11

Harry basically, hated his life. Everything bad always happened to him. First he was forced to join the Triwizard Tournament, then he actually survived till the end, and then, as if it weren't bad enough, he landed in a graveyard only to be cut open in a ritual to revive Voldemort himself. He'd also had to watch Cedric die, he was a nice kid. Harry didn't know too much about him, he was more Ron's friend (Harry suspected Ron idolized Cedric) but he never really spoke to him. He'd sat with his uncles in box seats at the chaotic quiddich game, unlike the Weasleys and the Diggorys who had the highest seats in the arena. Anyway, he was still very upset to see the boy die and even more upset when he was expected to duel the dark lord himself, newly risen and then all the eyes upon his bloody and rather upsetting return. Cedric was dead, and his uncles, who were in the stands, hurried to Harry who was being dragged away by Mad Eye but he really turned out to be a death eater, as if harry didn't need anything else to bog down the year. No Oliver, no Ron for half the time, no longer Remus's helping hand as a professor, he'd begun to feel terribly alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Dear Hermione,_**

**_I don't want to go back to school. I don't want to be the famous Harry Potter. I don't want to be Voldemort's main target or Malfoy's main target. I want to be a normal kid with normal problems like Oliver off to work and Ron being mad at me for stupid things I didn't do. I just want normal. I want my uncles not to have to be scared, and I want the world not to be scary. I want the people who are nice to me not to be Voldemort's henchmen and I want everything to go back to the way it was in first year. Fourth year sucked._**

_**-Harry**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Dear Uncle Remus,_**

_**Umbridge made me write I must not tell lies because I said Voldemort is alive. The quill she made me use carved the words into my hand. We found the room of requirement and use it to hide from Filch and Umbridge. I've been having dreams uncle. I'm getting scared. The first one turned out to be real, I was the snake, Voldemort's snake, and I was killing Mr. Weasley. It was horrible. Dumbledore is making me take an extra, private class with Snape because of my dreams. I don't think it can get any worse.**_

_**-Harry**_

_**P.S. I forgot my quills when I came home for break. Could you send them back with Hedwig please?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Dear Uncle Remus,_**

**_Uncle Sirius is dead. It's my fault. I'm sorry._**

**_-Harry_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Harry,_

_My sweet, sweet boy. Sirius and I loved you very much and I know he died for you with honor. He will always have a place in our hearts and we will not forget him. I have never told you this but I hope, now in this dark hour, where you find yourself stricken with sadness, it brings light to your life. Padfoot, as you used to call him, is, as you well know, an animagus. When you were first given to us, he would sleep with you every night. That shaggy dog, a black mutt, would cuddle you, a tiny infant at the time, close and that was the only way you would sleep. Sirius loved you very much and he was very proud of you. You reminded him every day of how brave and brilliant your parents were. You are so like your father, and yet you have the eyes of your mother. You may be the vary epitome of you patents, but you will always be our little boy, our very own little black mutt. He took pride in protecting you till the very end. Please know that this __is not your fault__ Harry. I love you._

_Love, Remus_


	16. Chapter 16

The world was growing ever darker around them. People knew that the dark lord had returned both by the way the world seemed to darken, the sun shined less bright, the clouds hung lower, casting ominous shadows, the building even seemed to loom in. Hogwarts was thought a safe haven, a place for children to hide from the terror raining outside, a place of learning and growing. But Potions class was where the school really woke up. While everyone struggled, Harry excelled due to his raggedy old text book. When he'd first gotten it he cursed his horrible luck until finally admitting defeat and began using the hand written instructions instead of the text. It led to good things for Harry, just as Dumbledore had wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Dear Uncle,_**

**_I think it's me. Wherever I go, whatever I touch, whomever I associate with, death follows me. Why can't I just be a normal boy? Everyone's gone. Mum, Da, Uncle Sirius, Cedric, even Dumbledore! I'm frightened and things are only getting scarier. I'm sorry, the only thing I ever seem to tell you now is how scared I am. It must be the worst feeling in the world knowing your son is frightened and not being able to do anything. I'm losing control of the little things I have left, everything's going insane and I'm horribly frightened._**

Harry looked over what he'd written and huffed, tossing it in the fire rather than signing it.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was on the run with his two best friends, each of them slowly losing their minds to the will of the locket. Every day they ran and hid and searched and hoped. Ron missed his mom's home cooked meals and his annoying family. Hermione missed her parents and school work. They were skipping their eighth year for the search Dumbledore set them on without any more information than what they already knew. Harry missed everyone he'd lost. He missed the innocent times before he went to school when his uncles did their best to shelter him from the full brunt of his fame in the wizarding world. He missed the smiles and laughter that used to fill Grimmauld Place and the grumbling of Kreacher when he was ordered to clean up after a small party. Harry missed his uncles and parents and his other friends and school and Hedwig and childhood and home. He missed warmth and the smell of Remus's freshly baked cookies. He missed helping Sirius take care of Remus on full moons and he missed playing fetch with his uncle. He missed sleeping with the shaggy black wolf that had watched over him and he missed the parents he never got to know except for in his uncle's stories.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Dear Uncle Remus,_**

**_I can't send this letter to you but I will feel better for having written it. I'm okay. Please don't worry about me. I miss you. I want to come home. I'm doing this so that everyone can be safe, so that you can be safe. I love you uncle._**

_**-Harry**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Dear Everyone who's gone because of me,_**

**_I'm sorry. It's my fault you're gone. I loved you Oliver. I never even got the chance to make any memories with you Mum and Dad. I love you Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus, like you were my own parents. Hedwig, you were the Mum I always wanted. Cedric, you were a good friend and Cho still cries about you sometimes. Mr. Crouch, you made me a bit nervous and didn't deserve to die. Dobby, Your floppy ears and crazy socks seem like they will show up any moment, big eyes watching me curiously from a bush but whenever I look, you're not there, and then I remember. Tonks, Lavender, I will always remember you. I'm sorry I never understood you Professor Snape, at least not until it was too late. George has been beyond fixing without you Fred. I think your obnoxious picture taking actually made my eyesight worse Collin, but I'll still miss your frantic photography. Mad Eye, I loved you like an uncle, and your crazy antics seemed like a natural part of the world. All of you seemed like a natural part of the world, and yet, you're not here anymore. My world seems like it's growing smaller all the time, and I miss you all. Ginny says that you all may still haunt me. I guess I can hold out for that, and maybe one day I'll get to see you all again, I'll get to smile with you all again. And then this hole in my heart might fill in. Until then, I'll tell our kids about you all and about what you all did to make this world better for them._**

**_-Harry_**


End file.
